prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepper Parks
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Les Thatcher | debut = July 20, 1999 | retired = }} Jesse Guilmette (June 3, 1980) is an American professional wrestler previously signed to Impact Wrestling as Braxton Sutter. Outside of Impact, Guilmette works as Pepper Parks. He has wrestled throughout numerous American independent promotions as well as Canadian promotions. Organizations Guilmette has worked for include Ring Of Honor, Squared Circle Wrestling, Neo Wrestling Federation, Classic Championship Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling. As of 2019, Guilmette is signed to All Elite Wrestling under the ring name The Blade, as one-half of the tag team known as The Butcher And The Blade with Andy Williams as The Butcher. Professional wrestling career Early career Guilmette was trained by Les Thatcher. He has worked a number of matches under his legal name with the WWE, facing wrestlers such as The Boogeyman, Vladimir Kozlov and Shad Gaspard in squash matches. Independent circuit (2000–present) In 2000, Guilmette began appearing for the Midwestern independent promotion Heartland Wrestling Association under the ring name Pepper Parks where he would be paired up with Chet Jablonski as the tag team, The A Squad. Debuting on July 27, 2000, the team faced Astin Ambrose and JJ Duquesne in a losing effort. Parks would wrestle for HWA for six years. During this time, he won the HWA Cruiserweight Championship on June 26, 2001, defeating Matt Stryker. On January 1, 2006, Parks gained his first heavyweight championship, defeating Jon Moxley in the tournament finals for the vacant HWA Heavyweight Championship. Parks would lose the title to Moxley on May 9, 2006 and regain it once again on November 11, 2006 defeating Chad Collyer in title vs. career match. His second reign lasted 28 days before vacating the title on December 5, 2006 and leaving HWA. Throughout 2007, Parks would primarily wrestle for the NWA New York based promotions – NWA Empire, NWA Upstate and NWA New York. On May 19, 2007, at the NWA Empire First Anniversary Show, he defeated Brodie Lee to become the NWA Empire Heavyweight Champion. On October 20, 2007 Parks would also win the vacated NWA National Heavyweight Championship. On January 16, 2010, Parks began appearing for Empire State Wrestling, losing to Freddie Midnight in his first match. On September 11, 2010, he would go on to win the ESW Tag Team Championship with Kevin Grace. Parks and Grace would drop the titles on June 4, 2011 to The Rochester Wrecking Crew. On October 11, 2014, he unsuccessfully challenged John McChesney for the PWR Heavyweight Championship in a casket match at PWR Halloween Mayhem. On July 18, 2015, Parks and Cherry Bomb made their debut for Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore at the ninth HOH event in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They would appear at the next four HOH events, beginning a feud with Dreamer and Mickie James in the process. Ring of Honor (2007, 2012–2015) Guilmette first wrestled for Ring of Honor on April 13, 2007, defeating Mitch Franklin in a dark match. Years later, he would make his official debut for ROH on June 30, 2012, losing to Adam Cole. On February 16, 2013, Parks made his return, losing to former ROH World Tag Team Champion Charlie Haas. On the April 6, 2013, episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Parks was defeated by Roderick Strong. He continued to wrestle matches for Ring of Honor throughout 2014 and 2015. Parks made his final appearance for Ring of Honor on September 26, 2015 losing to Caprice Coleman on the ROH Reloaded Tour. Combat Zone Wrestling (2012–2016) Guilmette would make his first appearance for Combat Zone Wrestling on September 8, 2012 at the promotions annual Down with the Sickness event, defeating Kekoa. he would go on to make regular appearances for the promotion over the next four years. In 2015, Parks and his wife Cherry Bomb would align themselves with BLK Jeez, and form the villainous stable known as TV Ready. On December 12, 2015 at CZW's seventeenth annual Cage of Death event, TV Ready would go on to win the CZW World Tag Team Championship, defeating Dan Barry and Sozio. On May 14, 2016 TV Ready lost the CZW World Tag Team Championship to Da Hit Squad at Prelude to Violence 2016, the match was also Parks' final appearance for CZW after signing with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On September 10, 2016 Guilmette returned to CZW using his Braxton Sutter ring name for their annual Down with the Sickness event, teaming with BLK Jeez as TV Ready to challenge for the CZW World Tag Team Championship against Da Hit Squad, in a losing effort. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2015–2018) Guilmette initially appeared in Impact Wrestling through the company's One Night Only PPV's under his Pepper Parks ring name. First appearing at the 2015 One Night Only event X-Travaganza 2015, losing against Kenny King and Jay Rios, he would next appear on 2015's Gut Check PPV, losing to Drew Galloway. The following year on January 8, 2016; Parks appeared for the company again in the first One Night Only PPV of the year losing to Trevor Lee. he appeared on Impact Wresting TV again for the January 19 edition of Impact Wrestling, where he suffered a loss against Mike Bennett. On March 23, 2016, Impact Wrestling announced that Guilmette had signed a contract. On the June 7, 2016 edition of Impact Wrestling, he made his Impact debut under the name Braxton Sutter, defeating local independent wrestler Bill Callous in a singles match. On June 12, 2016, at Slammiversary, Sutter wrestled James Storm in a losing effort. On the June 21, 2016, episode of Impact Wrestling, Sutter was challenged by Rockstar Spud who had interrupted Sutter's scheduled match against indy wrestler Balam, Sutter went on to defeat Spud and following his victory, was viciously attacked by Spud. On the June 28 edition of Impact Wrestling, he won a battle-royal to become the number one contender for the Impact Wrestling X Division Championship, but was defeated by then champion Mike Bennett who invoked his match against Sutter immediately following the battle-royal. On the July 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, he participated in an Ultimate X match for the X Division Championship, in a losing effort. During the match, he broke a tooth of Rockstar Spud. At 2016's Destination X, he competed in a six-man ladder match to be number one contender to the X Division Championship, losing to DJZ. Over several months, Rockstar Spud and Sutter had many confrontations, during X Division matches. On the September 1 edition of Impact Wrestling, Rockstar Spud viciously attacked Sutter with a chair during a Ultimate X match, and attacked him once again on the September 8 edition of Impact Wrestling after his match against Drew Galloway, breaking one of his teeth. On the September 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sutter defeated Rockstar Spud in an "Empty Arena, No Turnbuckles" match, ending their feud. At Bound for Glory he participated in the Bound for Gold but was eliminated first by the eventual winner Eli Drake. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Braxton Sutter took part in the first Team X Gold match, teaming with DJZ and Mandrews, and defeated The Helms Dynasty and Marshe Rockett. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, the team defeated Decay and Rockstar Spud. On the November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, the team, now dubbed "Go for Broke" defeated The Helms Dynasty and Marshe Rockett and Rockstar Spud and Decay in a three-way tag team match. They once again defeated the two teams, this time in an elimination match on the October 24 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sutter faced Mandrews and DJZ for his Impact Wrestling X Division Championship, but lost the match. On the January 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sutter inserted himself into the feud between Maria Kanellis-Bennett and Allie, defeating Maria's husband Mike Bennett. The following week, Maria would blackmail him into breaking it off with Allie, after he said that she couldn't control him like everyone else. He was then forced to drive Laurel Van Ness home and later propose to her, or else Allie would be fired. But on the February 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sutter rejected Van Ness' marriage during the ceremony when he announced that he's in love with Allie. On the March 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Sutter defeated DJZ, Marshe Rockett and Caleb Konley in a four-way match with the help of Allie. After the match, they were confronted by an angry Laurel Van Ness who observed them from the ramp. On April 26, 2018 Sutter announced his departure from Impact Wrestling. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) in 2019, No longer competing as Braxton Sutter he made his debut in ALl Elite Wrestling on the December 11 episode of AEW Dynamite. Having already appeared together across several promotions, this episode featured the debut of The Butcher And The Blade, with Sutter as The Blade and Andy Williams as The Butcher. Quickly they established themselves a formidable heel tag team, defeating fan favorite Cody and his tag partner QT Marshall. The AEW female wrestler Allie aligned herself with The Butcher And The Blade and became known as The Bunny, and began leading the team to their matches as well as assisting them via interfering with their opponents during matches. The following week on the December 18 episode of Dynamite, The Butcher And The Blade lost to Cody and his newfound tag partner Darby Allin. Personal life On September 21, 2013, Sutter married fellow professional wrestler Laura Dennis, better known as Cherry Bomb on the independent circuit and Allie in Impact Wrestling and The Bunny in All Elite Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Flatliner'' / Nemesis Enforcer (Leaping reverse STO) **''BS Express / Pepper Shaker Neck Breaker'' (Swinging fisherman suplex) **''Varsity Blues'' (Single knee facebreaker) *'Signature moves' **450 splash **Big boot **Diving neckbreaker **Running somersault senton **Scoop powerslam **Yakuza kick *'Managers' **Brock Guffman **Cherry Bomb / Allie *'Nicknames' **"The Body" **"Buffalo's Favorite Son" **"The Patrick Swayze of Wrestling" *'Tag teams and stables' **Kayfabe's Krew (w/ Brodie Lee and Triple X) **Team Go for Broke (w/ DJZ and Mandrews) **TV Ready (w/ BLK Jeez) **The Well Oiled Machines (w/ Mike Rollins) **The A Squad (w/ Chet Jablonski, Dean Jablonski, Derrick Neikirk) **'The Butcher And The Blade' (w/Andy Williams) *'Entrance themes' **'"The Downfall of Us All"' by A Day to Remember (ESW / Independent circuit; 2010 – present) **"Back Burner" by The Stoves (ROH; June 30, 2012 – September 26, 2015) **'"Radioactive"' by Imagine Dragons (CZW; September 8, 2012 – May 14, 2016; Independent circuit; 2013 – present) **"Big Rings" by Drake and Future (CZW; March 26, 2016 – May 14, 2016; used as a member of TV Ready) Championships and accomplishments *[[Combat Zone Wrestling|'Combat Zone Wrestling']] **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with BLK Jeez *'Empire State Wrestling' **ESW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Grace *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA American Luchacore Championship (1 time) **HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chet Jablonski *'National Wrestling Alliance Empire' **NWA Empire Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA New York Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *[[Smash Wrestling|'Smash Wrestling']] **F8ful Eight (2016) – with Mike Rollins *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **SCW Premier Championship (1 time) **SCW Premier Championship Tournament (2011) External links * Pepper Parks Profile on CAGEMATCH * Pepper Parks Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Twitter * Facebook Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:1999 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling current roster Category:Far North Wrestling current roster Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Empire alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Powerslam Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme current roster Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster